Strategic Phase
Resources Locations both within and outside of Frostmoor can produce resources. These resources in turn can be used to build, fortify and upgrade buildings, power airships, or even more powerful rituals and crafts. Resources require a crew (people) and possibly other resources to operate. Each produce x amount of the resource per game session. Resources include: * Granary - 1 Wheat per day (feeds 250 people) * Lumber Mill - 1 Wood per day * Quarry - 1 Stone pre day * Crystal Mine - 1 Crystal per day * Iron Mine - 1 Iron per day * Gold - x Gold per day for the treasury Resources outside of Frostmoor can be lost through raids so it's best to assign some people or equipment to protect Building and Repairs Buildings and areas can be damaged and destroyed and cost resources to rebuild or upgrade. These areas must be repaired before used. These areas break down as follows * Special: Keeps and such require significantly more resources to build * Defensive: Walls and Gates (must also be manned by a crew ) (1 stone 1 wood) -> destroyed -> damaged -> good condition * Civilian: Require 1 wood People The inhabitants of Frostmoor can be assigned to its protection or to working at Resource nodes. Types: * Civilians lvl 0- most basic, civilians function as unskilled labor and need to be trained to do anything else * Basic Troops lvl 1 - Armed with basic weapons and armor (cannot use magical weapons) Trained by Miliatary Trainer (Lovelace, Bakrosh) * Squad Leader lvl 2- (Each 5 Basic Troops require a squad lead to organize them. you will give orders directly through the squad leader. Military Trainer *Scouts lvl 2: are special units (described below) - Trained by Agent Trainer (Nim) *Rangers lvl 2: troops for stealth based players (Stelmaria, Aeryn). Agent Trainer *Healer lvl 2: troops for healer based players (Val). Cleric trainer currently unknown *Scribe lvl1 Special unit for Arcane based players (Zheldara, Adorena) - Arcane Trainer (Currently Unknown) *Trainer - special type of NPC that can train one person one level per turn Scouts Each player has a scout; scouts can survey one area per turn. A scout is a special type of unit that must be placed onto the tactical map. A scout is basically a projection of you in that it will be governed by all the skills you have. Once the scout is placed a mini game will ensue where the scout will encounter all sorts of obstacles on his journey. Each obstacle will be presented with a choice or just a roll. After three such rounds you can choose to pull your scout out. Research Research can only be performed by a scribe and requires a tome. Only one item can be researched per turn. Once a piece is researched a scribe can be sent like a scout on a research mission. Similarly a scribe can fail and die and will drop the tome where they died Envoys Each players gets one envoy action per game. Envoy actions are placed on the tactical map above but unlike scouts the player goes themselves and can be captured. These tend to be diplomatic negotiations. Combat For battles each player will start with at least one squad of 5 troops. General Types (Daiga) get two squads and squad leader to command them. During the battle soldiers in the squad can become injured or die. Injured units can be revived with a healer. Once a unit dies they are gone for good. Scout Players (Aeryn, Stelmaria) receive ranged and stealth units. Healer player types get a unit of clerics that can heal (Val). Finally arcane players (Adorena, Zheldara) receive only one unit of troops. Actions Actions change the way Frostmoor is run. These will be proposed to the group and put to a vote. Simple majority wins